mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
The Round Table
|type=Restaurant |location=Between Main Street and Peach Plaza |region=Portia |hours=Always open |owner=Django (brew master) |employee=Sonia (waitress) |map=Map The Round Table.png }}The Round Table is a medieval-themed restaurant located on Main Street and Peach Plaza of Portia. The restaurant is owned by Django, while Sonia is the restaurant's sole waitress. Townsfolk are often found dining inside the restaurant, and the player can also dine here to regain Stamina. The player can also play games in Django's Gaming Hall, including Darts, Slots, or Shoot Balloons. Playing games can earn the player Knight Badges that can be traded for goods at the Badge Exchange shop. The Round Table is one of the locations for play dates. The date comprises of either a dinner (paid by the player), where the dating partner requests several types of foods to order, or playing minigames in the Gaming Hall. The Round Table is always open. The Food Store's hours are 7:00 - 22:00. Food Store The Round Table runs a small food store outside the restaurant. Sonia can often be found tending to the shop, which sells drinks, tableware, and Baby Milk Powder. Django brews all beverages and is known as the "brew master." Dining The player can dine in the Round Table once a day by interacting with the counter inside the restaurant. Dining restores the player's Stamina and grants them various buffs. The player can order up to four dishes at once. The player can get up to 20% discount while dining at the Round Table if they become friends with Django. The full dinner menu consists of six courses: appetizers, main course, meat, vegetable, dessert, and drinks. Each course provides stat bonuses: experience gained, damage increase, defense increase, critical damage chance increase, melee critical damage increase, and ranged critical damage increase, respectively. These buffs are active right after the meal and last 180 seconds each. If the player orders several dishes from the same course their bonuses do not stack, and the buff from the dish ordered last is applied instead. The amount of Stamina a dish restores depends on its price. Meat dishes are usually the most expensive and thus restore the most Stamina. One of the most expensive meals is the Portia Hot Pot, costing 100 . Occasionally, some meals are featured specials, which can be discounted up to 30% off. The type of dish in the tables below is the value provided in the game's data. Appetizer Appetizers grant a buff boosting the player's Experience gain by 2-4%. The buff is active despite the updated experience gains not showing in the interface. Main course Main courses grant a buff boosting the player's Attack by 1-4%. The Attack gain does not take into account the bonuses granted by skills or the equipment the player is wearing, the percentage is applied to the player's base Attack instead. Meat Meat courses grant a buff boosting the player's Defense by 1-4%. The Defense gain does not take into account the bonuses granted by skills or the equipment the player is wearing, the percentage is applied to the player's base Defense instead. Vegetable Vegetable courses grant a buff boosting the player's Critical Chance by 1-3%. Dessert Desserts grant a buff boosting the player's Melee Critical Damage by 10-30%. Drink Drinks grant a buff boosting the player's Ranged Critical Damage by 10-30%. The Game Room Badge Exchange The Badge Exchange is a store inside The Round Table. It serves as an exchange center for the Knight Badges earned from the minigames in the Game Room inside the restaurant. Darts Darts is a minigame in The Round Table. It can be played in exchange for Knight Badges. Playing Darts costs 20 Gol and can reward up to 20 Knight Badges. There are five rounds to play, each with one dart to throw. It is the easiest game to win in the game room and has the smallest prize. Slots Slots is a minigame played in the game room of The Round Table. It can be played in exchange for Knight Badges. Playing Slots costs 5, 10, or 50 Gol and can reward up to 500 Knight Badges. In the game, three slots are spun and stopped, landing on an image. When three images are aligned and all are the same (or two swords), Knight Badges are rewarded. Each image rewards different points, while the Animal Feces rewards no points. It is the hardest game to win in the game room and has the largest prize. Despite being modeled after a game of chance, the results are not random. The results are based on the timing of the stopper. Shoot Balloons Shoot Balloons is a minigame in The Round Table. It can be played in exchange for Knight Badges. Playing Shoot Balloons costs 30 Gol and can reward up to 45 Knight Badges. In the game, the goal is to shoot pellets towards moving balloons in order to pop them. Smaller and wobbling balloons are worth more than larger or upright ones. The game is harder to win than darts but easier than slots and, as a result, awards a prize in between the two. Category:Buildings Category:Shops Category:Portia locations